Ronde nocturne
by Elea013
Summary: One shot. Missing moment du tome 6. Après que Ron ait quitté Lavande les choses s’arrangent et redeviennent comme avant… Et même encore mieux qu’avant ! Petite discussion entre Ron et Hermione lors d’une de leur ronde de préfets.


**Ronde nocturne**

Ils marchaient en silence depuis quelques temps, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire pour meubler la conversation, ou tout du moins la faire démarrer. Leur tour de garde le soir en tant que préfets redevenait comme avant, elle voulait bien le faire à nouveau avec lui, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des mois. Ron venait de rompre avec Lavande, Hermione lui adressait à nouveau la parole depuis son terrible accident, mais ce soir-là, après des mois de silence, bizarrement ils ne trouvaient rien à se dire. Le rouquin avait trop peur de faire une autre bêtise et d'ainsi briser la fragile paix qui était revenue entre eux. Il sentait qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas encore totalement pardonné le fait qu'il soit sorti avec Lavande et aurait parié son Brossdur que s'il n'avait pas si vite rompu avec cette dernière, elle ne serait pas là à cet instant, marchant à côté de lui. C'était comme une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux. En fait, et à la plus grande frustration du rouquin, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de Lavande, de Mc Laggen ou encore de Krum, même si en définitive ils n'avaient pas réellement besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Souvent Ron, dans des moments comme celui-ci, essayait de mettre des mots sur leur toute nouvelle relation mais c'était presque impossible. Il lui arrivait même d'ouvrir la bouche dans un bref instant de courage pour demander à Hermione où est-ce qu'ils en étaient mais il ne réussissait qu'à produire quelques grognements étouffés.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif et se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage tendu, concentré à la recherche d'élèves indisciplinés, son petit nez froncé, ses yeux chocolats qui scrutaient les alentours. Se sentant observée elle leva le regard vers lui et instinctivement il lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

- C'est plutôt calme ce soir, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché mais qu'il trouva étrangement crispé.

Elle hocha la tête, faisant voltiger ses cheveux sur ses épaules, et il eut soudain la folle envie de passer la main dans cette crinière indomptable.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Nouveau silence. Ron crut qu'il allait devenir fou.

- Et heu… Comment va Lavande ? s'entendit-il demander.

Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait posé cette question idiote, c'était la première idée qui lui était venu par la tête et il le regretta à la seconde même où elle le regarda, un peu surprise.

- Oh, elle pleure tout le temps, mais je pense qu'elle s'en remettra assez vite.

Il grommela, se creusant l'esprit pour changer de sujet de conversation mais elle poursuivit :

- Elle supporte mal le fait que c'est toi qui ait rompu avec elle et puis.. En fait pour tout t'avouer, elle m'en veut beaucoup. Je crois qu'elle a compris…

Il brûlait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là mais ne trouva pas le courage de le faire, les mots restant coincés au fond de sa gorge.

- J'espère qu'elle ne t'embête pas trop, dit-il finalement d'un ton bourru.

- Non, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire, ricana-t-elle. De toute façon je n'ai rien à me reprocher, non ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, guettant son approbation et il ne put qu'hocher la tête.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, un peu perdu.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait pression sur toi. Tu as pris cette décision tout seul, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Pour presque rien…

C'était sorti tout seul et il sentit le bout de ses oreilles rougirent alors qu'elle évitait son regard.

- D'accord, concéda-t-elle. Pour presque rien, peut-être mais…

Il la vit rougir à son tour.

- Mais je veux dire… Tu aurais rompu avec elle de toute manière non ?

- Oui, chuchota-t-il. Je ne l'aimais pas, _elle_…

C'était étrange de parler enfin de la cause qui les avait séparé pendant plusieurs mois et même s'il ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre, maintenant qu'ils étaient lancés il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance d'éclaircir une bonne fois pour toute cette situation.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question… disons personnelle ? interrogea la jeune fille en faisant une grimace.

- Bien sûr.

Elle s'arrêta soudain de marcher et se plaça devant lui, les joues écarlates, le regard néanmoins fier, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es sorti avec elle si tu ne l'aimais pas ?

La question plana entre eux et Ron se dit qu'il ne pouvait l'élucider plus longtemps.

- Parce que j'avais besoin de me prouver quelque chose… répondit-il vaguement.

Il haussa les épaules et regarda d'un air distrait le fantôme du Moine Gras tourner au coin du couloir, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de ce petit bout de femme qui l'impressionnait tant.

- Ginny m'a fait comprendre que j'étais le seul à n'avoir jamais embrasser personne, elle a dit qu'Harry l'avait fait avec Cho, toi avec Krum… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais furieux, et quand je suis rentré dans la salle commune Lavande était là, elle est venue me parler et je l'ai embrassé…

Il vit du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione baissait la tête et se gifla mentalement pour sa maladresse.

- Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais sur le moment, je te le jure… Je crois que c'est quand tu as déboulé et que tu m'as jeté ce mauvais sort que j'ai pris conscience de mes actes, mais il était trop tard, j'étais comme dans une sorte de spirale vengeresse, je voulais vous montrer à tous que moi aussi je pouvais être intéressant… Je voulais te le montrer à toi…

- Tu aurais pu t'y prendre d'une autre façon… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je sais… Je crois que la jalousie m'aveuglait complètement.

Elle leva son visage vers lui et il constata avec surprise qu'elle avait les sourcils froncés.

- Oh Ron, tu as été si stupide ! s'exclama-t-elle, un reste de colère au fond de la voix.

- Je suis toujours stupide… maugréa-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Elle eut un sourire indulgent et s'avança légèrement.

- Non, pas tout le temps, tu es un peu trop impulsif, c'est tout… Mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour faire n'importe quoi !

Elle avait ce petit air réprobateur qui lui avait tant manqué. Et dire qu'il avait failli la perdre. Hermione, _son _Hermione…

- Je suis désolé, dit-il tout à coup, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Désolé de tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je crois que c'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

- Oh…

Il attendait désespérément qu'elle lui réponde, il guettait un signe encourageant qui lui aurait enfin permis de se dévoiler, n'importe quoi plutôt que ce silence pesant qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, n'importe quoi plutôt que cette attente fébrile pendant laquelle il priait Merlin qu'elle lui pardonne.

- Tu sais, dit-elle finalement d'une voix si basse qu'il du se pencher pour l'entendre, quand je t'ai invité à venir avec moi à la soirée de Slughorn, ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose pour moi… Ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai été tellement contrariée quand je t'ai vu avec elle, et je dois avouer que j'ai agis moi aussi d'une manière idiote et totalement déplacée, je n'avais aucun droit de faire cette crise je le sais très bien, mais je croyais que…

- Pour moi aussi ça signifiait quelque chose, la coupa-t-il vivement, ne voulant pas qu'elle se méprenne sur son compte. Et c'est bien pour ça que je m'en veux tellement d'avoir tout gâché alors que les choses… évoluaient enfin.

Elle eut un sourire triste et il se dit qu'il aurait donné tous les gallions du monde pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et faire disparaître cet air malheureux de son si joli visage. Retrouvant un peu l'usage de son corps il fit un pas vers elle et lui prit doucement la main, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pardonne-moi s'il te plait.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Ron, dit-elle d'un ton mutin en détournant la tête. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai enduré par ta faute.

Il sentit son cœur se briser mais tint bon.

- Oui, je ne peux que l'imaginer, et même si je sais que tout ce que je pourrais te dire n'y changera rien c'est plus fort que moi, je n'aime pas de te voir si triste, surtout quand je sais que c'est à cause de moi. Il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour me racheter ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Il y a peut-être quelque chose oui, dit-elle doucement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en sentant son cœur s'emballer. Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Je me connais Ron, il me faudra un peu de temps pour oublier complètement cet.. incident. Je sais très bien que la plupart des gens pensent que ce n'est pas grand chose mais pour moi ça a compté et…

- Tout ce que tu voudras Hermione, répéta-t-il en serrant davantage sa main et en s'avançant un peu plus.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais heu… éviter désormais de sortir avec d'autres filles à l'avenir ? questionna-t-elle timidement en fuyant son regard, les joues rouges.

Il ne cilla pas, s'attendant à cette demande, et lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- Oui, bien sûr, de toute façon il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse…

Elle lui jeta un regard amusé malgré sa gêne.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas Parvati parce que là, attends-toi à quelque chose d'encore pire que de simples canaris vengeurs ! gronda-t-elle.

Il ria franchement et d'un geste impulsif passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, un peu surprise, et posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, il respira avidement le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant cette toute nouvelle intimité avant qu'Hermione ne s'agite à nouveau.

- Ron ? l'appela-t-elle. Il faudrait peut-être penser à reprendre notre ronde. Si quelqu'un nous voit comme ça on pourrait penser que…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et la relachant un peu il lui fit un sourire goguenard.

- Penser quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, le tança-t-elle en se retenant de sourire elle aussi.

- Mmhh non je ne vois vraiment pas, tu devrais peut-être me montrer… murmurra-t-il en s'approchant lentement de son visage.

Il lui laissa le temps de se retirer mais elle ne bougea pas. Il posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et ferma les yeux tant c'était bon, de petites vagues de courant électrique lui parcourant tout le corps. La jeune fille poussa un petit soupir et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour donner un peu plus d'intensité à leur baiser. Ron, qui en voulait toujours plus, ouvrait déjà la bouche quand un bruit incongru les fit sursauter tous les deux. Hermione bondit et recula de plusieurs mètres en regardant d'un air terrifié d'où venait le bruit.

Très frustré le rouquin retint un grognement de mécontentement et tourna la tête pour voir qui avait eu l'audace de les déranger en pareil moment. Il aperçut un septième année, les bras chargés de grimoires et de parchemins, qui se frottait la tête, l'air un peu désorienté.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. Je me suis cogné à cette armure, je ne voyais pas où j'allais. Je reviens de la bibliothèque, en fait je révisais pour les ASPIC…

- C'est bon, tu peux passer, lui dit Ron en haussant les épaules, tandis que le Serdaigle soulagé se hâtait de retourner dans sa salle commune.

Lorsque le son de ses pas s'évanouit il se retourna vers Hermione et vit qu'elle était écarlate.

- Bon, et bien il faut encore aller inspecter le troisième et le quatrième étage, bafouilla-t-elle en évitant son regard. Nous ferions bien d'y aller…

Elle recommença à marcher d'un pas raide en direction des escaliers un peu plus loin. Ron la rejoignit en quelques enjambées et calant son allure sur la sienne, il lui reprit doucement la main. Elle le laissa faire et pour sa plus grande satisfaction il vit même un petit sourire timide étirer doucement ses lèvres.

FIN


End file.
